The present invention is directed to a system and method for modifying and/or altering the functionality of one or more buttons or pushers on an electronic device, wherein the electronic device is preferably a timepiece and a wristwatch in particular.
One perceived problem in the art today is the fact that certain electronic devices, such as digital watches as but one example, are designed with a particular configuration. For example, in a typical digital timepiece such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,959, the functionality associated with particular buttons/pushers is non-changeable. By that it is meant, for example and as it relates to U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,959, that the S1 button is associated with the backlighting and the S3 button is the mode selector, and such functionality associated with each button cannot change. Hence, a person wearing the device on her right wrist experiences a different interaction with the device than someone wherein the device on the left wrist. For example, with the device on the left wrist, a user may need to reach across the display to actuate a particular pusher for a particular function, while wearing the device on the left wrist may not require such a reach over. Obviously, other functions may require a reach over the display if the watch is worn on the opposite wrist. It would be desirable if such a perceived deficiency, namely removing any inconvenience associated with a dependency upon which wrist the device is worn, could be overcome.
Another but somewhat related perceived problem in the art today is a lack of customizability of small electronic devices such as, but not limited to timepieces, and wristwatches in particular. For example, with the advancement of technology, such electronic devices (like digital watches) are becoming more powerful and increasingly complex, and manufacturers are trying to capitalize on this advancement by increasing the functionally of such products while actually limiting the variety of products being manufactured. In this way, manufactures are trying to simultaneously manufacture goods that appeal to a wider variety of consumers while trying to achieve this objective with a “do more with less” approach. However, to date, there is a perception that all that is being accomplished is the manufacture of products having advanced functionality not being appreciated by the novice and or intermediate users. Therefore, from an end-user's perspective, there is also a desire to try to manage and to make sense of all of the features present in today's typical small electronic devices. It would be desirable if such a perceived deficiency, namely the non-optimization of the functionality of such devices with the user's abilities/needs, could be overcome.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. In a first embodiment, the present invention's novel construction and methodology is patentably different from the known uses of “soft keys” for electronic devices (where the functionality of a particular button can change depending on the operational mode or context) such as those employed in such devices as ATM's, cellphones and pagers.
In a second embodiment, the present invention discloses a novel construction and methodology whereby the user can specify her experience level with the device. She may choose the “novice” level where only the most basic modes and settings are accessible and/or actuatable and the device, e.g. a wristwatch, is simple to use. For example, all button functions may be push and release only and/or other modes (e.g. timer, chronograph) can be modified to only their most basic operation. As the user's experience with the device grows (or requirements change) the user may then set the watch for “expert” mode where all of the settings and modes are exposed. Other possibilities to modify the feature set also exist—“business” setting may turn off all sport features and add a number of alarm and appointment features; conversely a “sports” setting may do the exact opposite. More advanced devices may allow the user to customize her groups and settings.
As will be appreciated, the present invention is patentably different from known devices such as video games whose difficulty level can be modified based on a selection made at the start of the game (e.g. either “beginner” or “expert”), or a software installation program for a PC, whereby the user can select between differing approaches to downloading and storing (i.e. “normal” or “easy” vs. “custom”) of the program. That is, if the user selects “custom” (or the equivalent “expert”), the user is permitted/required to specify more parameters of the installation.
Customization of the functional aspects of electronic devices, such as timepieces and wristwatches in particular, is desirable as doing so permits a wider degree of personalization of the device. Moreover, as technology develops, such functional changes become more acceptable and even expected by such users. Still further, what may have once been considered a “negative” (i.e. having the functionality of a watch change), may now be considered an “advantageous” feature and marketable. Still further, with the general public becoming more technologically “savvy,” providing such electronic devices with such optional functionality will become less “scary” for the next generation of users of such devices.
Although the present invention incorporates user interface methodologies that should be generally known to those skilled in the art, the subject matter of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,784; 4,783,773; 4,780,864; 5,555,226; 6,420,959; 6,604,851; 6,669,361 and 6,781,923; and that of pending application Ser. No. 09/727,886 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein for completeness.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an electronic device that can still be further customized and more particularly configured to a user's customized, convenient and desired use thereof. The present invention achieves these objectives, as well as those mentioned above and within the remainder of this document.